Robin's mothers day
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: title says it all. robin x mom. rated k-plus for religion.
1. meet the moms

Disclaimer: I do not own TT. This 1 is 4 my BFFL sorina and all moms everywhere.

Mothers day:

It was mothers day again. All the titans were kind of sad because all of their mothers (except for 2 titans) were up in the sky. (and no I do not mean flying in an airplane.) Raven could sense her friends sadness and had a great idea. She said her signature words,

Azarath metrion zinthos and there was a knock on the door. Robin went to go get it . He was shocked at who was at the door.

His jaw dropped to the floor as his friends gathered to see who it was. "mom?" he asked. "Yes Richard." She spoke, "it is me." He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "But…how?" he asked. "I am only here for today, but as for me being here, thank your friend Raven." She said. Robin smiled at her and said, "Thank you Raven, this has been my life long dream." Raven smiled. As the woman entered, Cyborg and Beast Boy saw their mothers behind her. A flurry of activity and questions filled the tower. Soon it was breakfast time and they all were so excited.


	2. Robin's day with Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own TT. This 1 is 4 my BFFL sorina and all moms everywhere.

**Robin**

Robin took his mom for a tour of titans tower. Finally, they reached his room. "So mom," Robin asked, "what do you want to do today?" "its your call." he finished. His mom smiled. " being here is enough of a treat." she said. "Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Robin asked. "I would love to sweetie." she smiled and they walked into the kitchen just as Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their daily argument over meat and tofu. Their parents were talking at the table. "How about we go outside to eat?" Robin's mom offered. Robin nodded and she held his hand as they walked outside. "I've really missed you, mom." he confessed. "Richard," his mom started, "I am never far away, I am always in your heart." she said "If you ever need me, I will be there, because I never left," she started. "I am the breeze that blows your hair and the sun rays that warm your face." Robin smiled. "you are, always was and always will be, my baby." she finished. They hugged for a long time before starting to eat. "So mom," Robin asked, "how's dad doing?" "He's fine. But I can almost guarantee he will be going crazy tonight." his mom said. They both laughed. They looked at the incredible ocean view that lay ahead of them. The sun had just started to rise. It was going to be an incredible day. They both could feel it. Robin's mom kissed his head and then they headed into the tower.

Robin yawned. He was exhausted from waking up so early. "Is my little bird tired?" His mom asked. Robin nodded. "do you want to go and take a nap?" she asked. He shook his head, "I've got work to do." he started toward his study, but his mom pulled him back. "You are not doing any work until you get some rest." his mom said. "But mom I-" he was cut off ."You. Bed. Now." she said in a commanding tone. Robin knew better than to defy her then. He slumped into his room. "Yes mom." He said as if he were being punished. He crawled into bed and looked at his mom. "Will you promise to still be here when I wake up?" Robin asked, a little afraid to hear the answer. "I promise." she said. "now you, get some sleep." she said. He smiled and turned over on his side. His mom hummed a soft lullaby. Soon, Robin was out cold. She watched her son sleep and dream. She remembered doing it many times then he was little. His mom sat on his bed and stroked his coal-black hair.

Two hours later, Robin awoke. "Hey there, sleepy head." His mom joked. "Hi mom." He said. He smiled and got up. "It's lunch time." His mom said. "I'll race you." he said. "you're on." she said. they ran down the halls laughing and joking around. "I win!" Robin yelled. they laughed. "What do you want for lunch, honey?" his mom asked. Robin pondered this question for a minute and then said, "a grilled cheese sandwhich, please." "You got it." she smiled. Robin quickly realized that this was the best day of his life. He sat down to lunch and waited. His mom came back with two water bottles, a grilled cheese sandwhich, a banana, a yogurt and a bowl of pasta salad. They ate lunch quietly. When they finished eating, they headed back to Robin's room. "Robin," his mom started, "yeah?" he asked. "I have been watching you for quite some time and I know you like that girl, Starfire." she finished. "um.." he started, as his face turned all shades of red. "yeah...I do." "But, please keep this a secret." he finished. "alright," she said and smiled.

"I have to admit there are times that I wish you were a little boy again." "A part of me wishes that everyday." she said, and smiled. "I can still remember your favorite thing to play with when you were little." she continued. "What was that?" Robin asked. "Your blanket." she said. "Look," she said as she held a red blanket in ther hands. Robin's face lit up as he took the blanket and said, I recognize this blanket!" His mom laughed and said, "I got that for you the day you were born," she started, "I signed it for you so that you would carry a piece of me with you where ever you go." Robin looked down at the blanket and smiled, "Thank you mom" he said. "what do you say you get one last day with the little boy I used to be?" He asked. "I'd like that." she said. "call me crazy, but I always carry some of your baby stuff with me." some items popped up ot of nowhere. "woah!" Robin exclaimed. "How did you...?" he asked. "i've been in heaven for six years, Dick, I can do that." She smiled."If you want to do this right," she said, "put these on." Robin only nodded in response.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Robin's mom smiled as he came out. She was surprised at how similar he looked to the boy he used to be. "This is the greatest mother's day ever!" She exclaimed. She laughed at how silly Robin looked. She hugged him and whispered, "thank you, my little joy bird." And so it began. Robin's mom decked out his room. Robin was astonished at what an incredible decorator his mom was. yep, she was something special. "Ok, the room is ready. Past memories flooded over both of their minds. Robin's mom scooped him up and put him down in a bouncer. "i'll be right back Dick," she called. "_man, the things we do for our parents_" thought Robin. He smiled. This was probably the greatest mothers day present he could have ever give his mom. And if she was happy, than Robin was happy. "Dick, i'm back!" called his mom. He clapped. he saw it in a documentary about babies that Starfire made him watch with her. He found it kind of funny, because he never thought he would_ ever_ need to use that documentary in real life. He laughed a little bit and cooed. He reached his arms up to her. It had never felt so good to be hugged and then picked up. she put him down in his bed (which was decked out like a crib at the moment.) . He sucked on a pacifier and looked up at the mobile that spun above him. For some strange reason, he suddenly felt sleepy. He heard his mom singing a lulluby and sucked on the pacifier slower this time.

He had never felt so relaxed.his eyes slowly closed and he was soon asleep. He was soon awakend by a nightmare. He cried, and he wasn't acting. "Sh" his mother hushed him. He felt a little better. His mother gave him his blanket and he clung to it desprately. His mother wrapped him up tightly. He felt cozy and safe. He finally stopped crying and went back to sleep. When he woke up, he was fed a bottle of milk. He heard the music of his mothers voice that reminded him of spring. He waited for a minute to do something and was put into pj's he felt comfortable and warm. He wondered what other things he would get. He found out soon enough. He played like this for almost two hours.

Later, they had dinner and all was quiet. The day had been crazy. It felt so much like a dream. Later, Robin & his mom watched the sunset. It was seven o'clock. Robin had five hours left to spend with his mother. They played board games for two hours, and then it was time for bed. "But mom," Robin whined, " I have to stay up to say good bye!" "No, you don't, I wll wake you up, now march up to your room and get ready for bed!" his mother exclaimed. "but-" said Robin. "I said march!" she yelled. Soon he was in bed. "Hey, mom," Robin started. "What is it, Richard?" she asked. "Mom, will you read me a bedtime story, like you used to?" he asked shyly. "of course!" she said. "What story do you want?" "yours and dad's." he replied. "ok, well once upon a time..." she began. When the story was finished, Robin was fast asleep. Later on, Robin was awoke by his mother. "Sweetie, I have to leave now," she said. "Ok..." he trailed off as he started to cry. "good-bye mom." he said as he hugged and kissed her for the last time. "I will see you next year!" his mother waved to him as she disappeared into a flash of light. And soon, Robin fell back asleep.


End file.
